cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jewzatopia
Nation Information Jewzatopia is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 226 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jewzatopia work diligently to produce Marble and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Jewzatopia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Jewzatopia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Jewzatopia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jewzatopia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jewzatopia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Jewzatopia has a rich history. In the begining Jewzatopia was flooded with requests to join an alliance, however the ruler of Jewzatopia, JewC Jew, believed that FEAR was the best choice and joined up with them on the day after Jewzatopia's founding. The choice proved correct, as FEAR aided the small nation of Jewatopia and the nation also prospered from the many tech deals done. Jewzatopia started out in FEAR as a general member, but by early August 2007, had moved up to The Elite Assembly in FEAR. After that point the leader of Jewzatopia, JewC Jew, was promoted to Assistant Director of Recruitment for FEAR in early September 2007. There was a huge party in Jewzatopia and many rejoiced. Shortly afterwards Jewzatopia entered it's first large scale alliance war, against GOD in The Unjust War or GW IV. Jewzatopia was first sent into peace mode at the begining of the conflict, being used as second wave force, and also as a banking nation. Then Jewzatopia came out of peace mode and joined the conflict. Towards the end of September the war was over, and FEAR the victor. A week later, Jewzatopia entered it's second alliance war against LSF, and took tech like it was raining from the heavens. Later on October 10, JewC Jew, the ruler of Jewzatopia, was promoted once again to full Director of Recruitment, as the old DoR of FEAR moved to become the Dirctor of Intelligence. This was a cause of major celebrations throughout Jewzatopia, and they went on for 3 days and 3 nights. Shortly afterwards, although the war still wages, Jewzatopia left the battles of the LSF war because of the lack of targets in our range. Now as the war dwindled, and FEAR set its mind on recruiting more members, JewC Jew set out to do a recruitment drive, however that did not work out well, so he formed the FRC (FEAR Recruitment Corps). The FRC only composing of 5 members including JewC Jew, sent out 800+ recruitment messages out a day. And helped bring up the membership count of FEAR. But the numbers weren't good enough for JewC Jew, he taught those original 4 members how to do mass recruiting like he did, and had them create their own Divisions in the FRC, to be able to send out 2000+ recruitment letters per day. The new reforms are still be put in process, but as they started on November 25, 2007 and that we have gotten 6 new members in the last 2 days, and as the whole new FRC is not all the way up and running, it is doing great. And on Feburary 4th, 2008, Jewzatopia bought its very first nuclear weapon. JewC Jew was expelled from FEAR in the opening days of March, when it he became accused of crimes against the alliance. He was ordered perma-ZIed along with the other members of Neo-CSR. War Jewzatopia and its military is very expienced at war. Jewzatopia has been in 15 wars, all agresive. Jewzatopia has never been declared war on. Jewzatopia has been in two alliance wars, both for FEAR. The first one was first one was against the Order Global Darkness. The second one was against the Libertarian Socialist Federation. I won my wars in both, and FEAR won both overall, although the LSF war is still going on, they can no longer put up a decent offense, so there is no worry. Also Jewzatopia is a great tech raider, and through out all wars, has made about 400 tech, and 1200 miles of land. Over 170 of that tech was made during the LSF war.